The Shadow and The LIght
by MewKoo
Summary: This little tale starts after season 2, when they're travelling to Neverland


**_Emma's POV_**

_I was never aware._  
_  
Those long stares, that smirk, the kind of relationship we had since the beginning and all the complex context of raising a child together. And she was no good, the entire town used to say: ''don't get near her, don't try any confrontation, you'll always loose, she rules it all.''_  
_  
She ruled my mind for a while; maybe I was blind with the ''evil thing'' about her past in another land, about the pain my son had to take from her stupid decisions, putting revenge ahead of any feeling; she made me wish to run away with Henry and never come back, but the boy loves that woman and she earned his affection, even if sometimes all she loves to do is screw everything around, god knows why._  
_  
It was really cold in that ship. Neverland seemed never to come, was getting dark and I wanted to be on my own to rethink the entire moment; my coat was getting wet from sea water and rainy weather, but memories started to warm me inside; oh, those pretty eyes begging for love and redemption, the strength of our energy burning through our hands while we tried to save the world. Once and again I saved her life and every time she thanked my with a long stare full of regret, I felt like she wanted to tell me something else. But she never did._

_Mary came closer and held me gently putting one arm around my waist. It's like mother instincts: she always knows when something's bothering me_

MM-What a long day  
E-Tell me about it  
MM-Are you ok? We're cooking something, you really should eat after all the strength you had to waste shutting down the device.

_Again, all those memories made my body shiver: the feeling of death coming closer while that blue light started to glow more and more, Regina staring at me with crying eyes, a soft smile in the corner of her mouth letting me know my help was actually working pretty fine._

MM-Emma?  
E-What  
MM-What was that? The look on your face?  
E-Oh, I was thinking about today, at the mines.  
MM-Is Regina isn't' it?

_My eyes opened so wide she secretly laughed_

E-I'm not, I just… how is she anyway?  
MM-Why don't you ask her yourself?  
E-I'm not sure I'm ready for her insults, It's being a long day and…  
MM-She's not going to insult you. I sow her just across the ship, all alone and away. Maybe you should join her with your thoughts and figure out what's really going on.

_My heart almost jumped of my chest. _

E-Mother, there's nothing going on. What are you suggesting?  
MM-Darling, I know there is something about you both that fits perfectly, like shadow and light.  
E- WHAT? Are you insinuating I'm in love with her, is that?

_Mary stared at me confused_

MM-No, It never crossed my mind.  
E-But you just said we complete each other like the shadow and..  
MM-You guys have to work together as a team, the magic you both creates is really powerful, that's what I meant!

_I was searching for a hole to put my head and die._

E-Oh, I"m sorry mom, it's so absurd, right? I'm not even...  
MM-That's not the issue, Emma, you know I don't care about who it is, I just want you to be happy.  
E-But I'm not in love ok? This is crazy.  
MM-Totally

_An awkward silence filled the place. I was so ashamed and Mary so embarrassed that we didn't look at each other for a while._

MM-Well, I gotta go check on David, don't forget to come down and eat something.  
E-Ok mom, thanks

_I turned around and faced the endless ocean again. A deep and low voice called my name_

R-Miss Swan?

_I closed my eyes with anticipation, expecting something not so nice to be said_

E-Madam Mayor  
R-Of what? A ship? I'm not even friend to the captain

_She smiled and joined me in the quarterdeck _

R-Am I bothering your moment alone?  
E-Not at all  
R-I see Mary Margaret already did it

_I was just waiting for some bitter comment about my mother. Typical._

E-She never bothers me, Regina. She's my mother and she cares about...  
R-I"m sorry.

_I was as shocked and surprised as I was the first time she apologized to me at Granny's_

E-No problem  
R-This family thing is not quite usual to me. The only family I had was ripped away from my arms  
E-Regina, I...  
R-Don't. Is behind us now, right?

_She gave me the same smirk she always give to me when I used to save her._

R-I hope we can get along, Miss Swan. We're going to need to gather our strength to save our son

_That was the first time she said ''our'' and sounded so good to hear from her gentle voice. _

E-Im looking foward for it,Regina  
R-I never had the chance to tell you this but... I"m sorry about Neal  
E-Oh, he's alive somewhere, I hope  
R-I know there's always a love story with ''happy ever after'' in the end on magic lands. I"m sure you're going to find yours.

_She stared at me so hard I felt my face burning. Again with the look that wants to tell me something _

E-You're going to find your happy ending too.  
R-As soon as we can find Henry, yes.  
E-Ammm,Regina?  
R-What  
E-Is there something you wanna say to me?

_She looked confused and ashamed at the same time_

R-What are you talking about,miss Swan?  
E-Everytime I save you, you give me a look... is like you want to tell me something... do you?

_She stared again, a long and deep stare. She got closer enough to kiss me, but she didn't. My body was trembling with fear and cold. She was in a fight choosing between my lips and my eyes, but she chose to whisper in my ear:_

R-Do I have to?

* * *

**Regina's POV**

_That stupid face she does, it seems like she's gonna cry any moment, oh, I know miss Swan pretty well by far. Intrigues me those big green eyes, the shy smile and frowning all the time, is like I can predict her moves with a glance._  
_ I sow her all alone in the other side of the ship, but stupid Snow had to go there and spoil the moment. I have to say: Snow can save me the many times she wants, still can't stand her. I know, I need to change, for the sake of my son. It is different from the times Emma used to save me; I actually felt kindness and purity in her gestures, although I'm not the best person to deserve forgiveness._  
_  
I wanted to get closer to her. I know she was thinking of Henry too and there is no room for us to taunt each other like we used to. I kinda miss those moments, I may confess: I know she understood me well just staring at me for a little longer, but she always looked away, shaking the head, sometimes she used to breathe heavily. I loved that._

E-Everytime I save you, you give me a look... is like you want to tell me something... do you?

_I swear I didn't know what the hell was going through my mind to tease her like that. I'm not the kind of woman that give answers away easily, I wanted her to tell me what she was thinking for real. I hate to expose myself without certain and I never new exactly what miss Swan feels about me. I've screwed up a lot of times, maybe my redemption isn't enough for her to consider having feelings for me._  
_  
_R-Do I have to?  
_  
I stepped away a little, not much, so I could look deep into her eyes and search on her confused face a simple sign_

E-Don't answer me with questions  
R-Why do you care about what I feel, miss Swan?  
E-Because I want to know you

_She made a pause, looked down shyly and lowed her tone _

E-You just told me we have to get along so we can find our son  
R-Yes, indeed you're right  
E-So if you want to tell me, just say it! Don't tease me, don't send me those long stares that drives me nuts, I don't get it, ok? I just don't know what the hell is on your mind.  
R-Oh, you're actually loosing sleep with it, aren't you?  
E-Look, I'm tired of this shit ok? You always have to play games with me, I'm done.

_She's right. I played her a lot for a long time, maybe I should be honest with her, but I'll only say it if she show me something, IF she proves me my confession won't be a waste of time._

R-Emma, wait!  
E-What?  
R-I wanted to tell you, but something inside of me wants to back off. I don't know what's on your mind too, so how can I open up to you?  
E-Because we have to learn how to trust each other!

_She was shaking like a leaf, poor thing. _

E-I can't tell what's on my mind right now; a lot of confusing thoughts about where's Henry or Neal, what's going to happen, are you going to scheme against us again...  
R-May I interrupt you, miss Swan: I won't be scheming anything cause we're in this together, we have the same goal.  
E-You are competitive, you are jealous of me with Henry, you can turn back on us again in a blink of an eye  
R-What the hell do you want me to do?

_My eyes were wet; I was desperate to scream out loud that I love her but she still see me as an evil person._

R- Cause what I want you to do is stop with the judgment and leave the past behind. I wanna change, for Henry, for me and... for you.

_She said everything with her eyes, like I used to do myself with my long stares. She was surprised and relieved, like she finally got the answer she wanted to hear._

E-For... me?  
R-Yes, cause you're family, you gave me the thing I love most: Henry, and if he loves you I"ll have to learn how to love you too. Or maybe I already did.  
E-Regina I...  
R-You don't have to love me back, I know is too late for me.

_She grabbed my hand and gave me one last look before the kiss_

E-It is never too late


End file.
